Lily Is That You?
by SushiMoonFrappe
Summary: Companion of Death- that's Harriet Potter's new title after she died but what she didn't know is that she needs to live through 7 lives before she becomes officially the cod and apparently the first life just had to be this. (Au-goblet of fire) no pairing (yet) Note: This is a one-shot story for now meaning it's not going to go long yet.


**LILY? IS THAT YOU?**

Wherever she goes, trouble seems to follow here. It's part of the package they say if you are Harriet Potter, the Girl-Who-Lived, the Woman-Who-Conquered and the Master of Death (not that they know the latter).

Harriet sighed and looked around the forbidden forest. The last thing Harriet remembered was the blue sky and the cries of her great grandchildren. It was the moment in her life when she thought she could finally leave, be in peace and see her parents for the first time but no.

When Harriet landed back in limbo - according to the entity, she met a certain being named Death where she was told that she was now the companion of Death not the master (apparently it was just clickbait) and before she begins her journey to become the official (apparently she was still unofficial) companion of death she must live 7 lives before she is the so-called companion.

So she threw a tantrum and cursed a long string of words that would make a sailor blush. After 2 hours of rolling in the ground and whipping his arms at an unseen force she began on a stop glaring at the amused being and demanded what the hell is a companion.

In summary she was just literally the companion of Death, doing nothing at all and just being side-by-side with the being but the bright side is that she can go to limbo, the realm of the dead and life (in her mortal form but only if Death comes along).

She could also visit and be a companion of Life- the only other being in par with Death and help her sort the souls to a new life (in other words, where the souls will be reborn).

One fact that completely blew her mind was the countless universes and dimensions. According to the entity, there's legions of various Harriet Potters out there - most of them are male though but still it blew her mind.

And now she was being thrown by Death into one of those dimensions and universes but at least 1 down (or in process) and 6 to go. Unbeknownst to her of the extra knowledge he merged with her soul for this certain life.

Harriet covered herself with the invisibility cloak that Death 'kindly' chucked at her, she began to walk down the familiar path to the castle.

Upon reaching the doors to the Great Hall, she squeezed herself in the narrow gap of the doors and breathed heavily when she finally got it.

The moment her eyes laid on the Goblet of Fire she sucked in a breath and felt her knees giving up. She knew exactly what was about to happen .

"Harry Potter"

Harriet froze.

 _Harry? Harry Potter?_

She must be in another dimension similar to hers but the male version.

The silence was deafening, everyone stared at the boy who lived and Harriet's heart dropped, she knew too well what was to happen, the teasing and bullying yet that wasn't the worst of all, the worst of all was the moment her or rather his own friends turned their backs on her.

Harriet then decided to make a move- it was now or never.

"STEP AWAY FROM MY SON!" She screamed dropping the invisibility cloak and pointing her wand at the old headmaster.

—

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived felt numb. He didn't enter, he was sure of that. But how?

It was an incredibly long walk to the front, his legs felt like jelly and every movement was painful as if his joints were made of glass. His head was spinning was felt so terribly light.

His throat felt parched and his breath was hitched.

Even his vision was going haywire and he felt like puking. It was the most horrible feeling and with the extra package to stares directed at him, he wanted to run far far away.

But he still walked and it seems every step took hours and hours with a bonus of pain. It was horrible really.

When Harry finally reached Dumbledore a very familiar voice screamed- the same voice he always hears whenever a Dementor comes by.

"STEP AWAY FROM MY SON!" Harry whipping his head of the voice slightly relieved that the attention was not anymore on his person but the second his eyes laid on _her_ , his world began to stop.

She had the same red hair, the same green eyes identical to his' and the same face he only saw on his dreams.

"Mum?" He whispers not even aware that he said it because the only thing that he was aware of was hers.

He didn't even notice the gasps and shock of the student in the great hall nor the part where Snape stood up in shock and stumbled backwards unable to believe the sight before him and even Dumbledore was rendered speechless.

The whole night literally held more surprises- not the good ones either- than his whole damn life (not really, but this is the most shocking and emotion whirling than the time he learned he was a wizard, because let's face it- her mom came back from the dead)

Harry gawped at her mother who stormed her way in the front glaring at the headmaster and everyone in vicinity except for him.

Harry could say that this day was really the most worst, best, confusing and surprising day of this life.

He could not believe this, this was just plainly impossible. If all your life you've known your mother was dead and now she was right in front of you all of the sudden. The mother you've never met and never seen personally but always longed to know. The mother who was absent for the most part of your lives, absent during the days you needed her and now she's here.

 _Body and soul._

And suddenly Harry was enveloped in a tight warm hug by his mother and he felt his heart finally explode. It was the best hug ever, better, better than Mrs. Weasley's hugs, better than Hermione's. _Better_

Oblivious to the tears prickling in his eyes, Harry hugged her mother back even more tighter (that was definitely another surprise that she was still breathing).

"Mum" He said in a way it not a question nor a fact but a reassurance to himself that she was here completely ignoring the fact that she was supposed to be dead.

"Harry" She whispered in a voice Harry could only compare to an angel.

Harry felt a shift in her body and saw she was staring- glaring at the headmaster now but he couldn't care anymore. All he cares about is she is here and now.

"You! How dare you include my son in this tournament!" Lily shrilled making everyone cringe at the voice. Those who are met Mrs. Black would certainly say Mrs. Black's voice would be put to shame in comparison with hers and that's saying something.

"Lily-" Dumbledore tried to protest, stepping backwards at the tone of the voice, he could almost hear the ringing in his ears like exhausted bees circling in your ear demanding for equal rights.

"NO! I WILL NOT TAKE ANY EXCUSES!"

"Lily- please"

"Look at my son! How on earth could you have a heart to have him get harmed?!"

"Lily-"

"Do you have no soul to have my sweet adorable young man get hurt?!"

"Lily-"

"NO!" She shrieked and looked venomously at the goblet who in turn lowered his fires to the added shock of the audience.

"Put his name back! NOW!" Lily demanded placing an arm across his hip.

The fire jumped in the goblet-startled but did not answer.

"UNO!"

The temperature started to drop and the fire began to lower.

"DOS"

Everyone began to sweat nervously. Some were already praying and saying their goodbyes to their fellow classmates.

"Lily-"

"TRE-" Lily was cut off when fire came out of the goblet like a tentacle grabbing the paper in Dumbledore's hand and placing it back.

Dumbledore finally fainted. There's a limit of surprises and shocks he could only handle in a day and today seemed to step out of the imaginary limit line.

"What the hell" Harry whispered.

"Language Harry"

"Yes mum" He squeaked secretly pleasured at the fact this was his first time getting scolded by his own mother.


End file.
